


Really Bad Poetry

by TheOneChickThatMayOrMayNotBeInsane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, I wrote this in class, M/M, Poetry, i promise i can write better then this, idk man this is strange, shit that's all this is, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneChickThatMayOrMayNotBeInsane/pseuds/TheOneChickThatMayOrMayNotBeInsane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all. Read if you want but it's so bad that Emily Dickson is rolling in her grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really Bad Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally no regrets about this. That’s all I’m saying.

Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
I don’t care that this doesn't rhyme  
Cause Cas loves Dean

This is so bad I want to die (jk)  
But I won't lie   
They're my OTP

One and one is two  
Two and two is four  
Crowley, Dean, Sam, Cas   
Subtract Two from that and you have  
Dean/Cas  
Divide them and you have chaos  
Multiply them and you may or may not be Naomi 

Hope you enjoyed   
This bad poetry!

It’s true,   
I do   
ship you too…

**Author's Note:**

> What the fuck did I write? 
> 
> (I’m hella good at writing prose by the way)


End file.
